Mansions, Hot tub's, Love?
by ObsidianTheHedgehog
Summary: Silvaze! Knuxouge a bit too! Amy invites everyone on holiday, what could happen! rated M for possible scences in later chapters
1. The Holidays

**Hope you like it!**

'Oh man I can't wait for the holidays' I thought as I sat with my head in one hand listening to my history teacher ramble on and on. It's the last day of school before the summer holidays, six weeks off, doing nothing. Bliss. Finally the school bell rings. I grab my bag, throwing my books in carelessly and get up from my desk, making a runner for it, until I'm stopped in my tracks by **shivers** Amy Rose "Hi Silver!" her high pitched squeal ringing in my ears "Hello Amy...if you don't mind I need to er" "Silver I'm having a bad day...would you come over my house tonight please?" then she does that classic pout face, god I hate that face, it always gets to me! I'm too soft "yeah sure whatever Amy, what time" I sigh, trying to give her the hint that I don't wanna go ANYWHERE but of course... "7:00 on the dot OK?" "fine" and with that, she runs off squealing. What a horrible start to the holiday.

Lounging on the sofa, paying no attention to the time, I'm watching my favorite T.V show as the phone rings. Pausing the show, I roll off of the sofa and drag myself over to the phone "Hello Silver speaking" "Silver where are you?" "Amy! Oh my god I forgot sorry!" "yeah well hurry up, your herbal tea is getting cold" tea...mm I do love my tea "and I got biscuits out too.." "ch-chocolate biscuit's?" "yep" "coming right now!" with that I hang up, grab my boots and dash for the door, but as I grab the door, I slowed down "I'm a twat..." I slap my forehead as I shut my front door behind me, lock it then hide the key in my boot. Slowly I make my way to Amy's, knowing full well...there was no tea waiting for me...or biscuits.

"Hey Silver" I could barely hear her voice, loud party music was booming away, I swear she was trying to deafen me. "Hello Amy...you never said anything about a party..." "It was a surprise, none of us knew it was gonna happen!" oh god...the blue idiot was here too, why couldn't I go home? Well to answer that question, I was being dragged inside by Amy, there I looked around, seeing who actually bothered to turn up. There was Sonic, Cream, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge and Blaze. Blaze ran over too me, well I say ran, more like jumped at me, tightly hugging me "Blaze...need...air!" once she let go, I hugged her gently then she pulled me to the group, who were deciding what to do. Oh god, lord save me! They choose truth or dare, of course! I look back to my escape root, but alas, the front door was shut and the chain on. We all sit in a circle, Shadow folded his arms "feels like we're in a nursery!" "shh grumpy guts" oh my god...did I just say that?! Uh oh...I'm getting the death stare...but everyone else is laughing, so I join in, but of course, Shadow just lights his fag and puffs the smoke in my face. Some of the dares were outrageous! Like Sonic and Blaze making out, Knuckles stripping, which was foul might I add, although rouge seemed to enjoy herself. Then it was my turn. "Hey Silver, truth or dare" "he's a pussy, he always does truth!" "Shut up Sonic, Dare!" why the hell did I say that, Amy's eyes widened as her face glowed with excitement "I dare you too...kiss Sonic" "WHAT!" both me and Sonic shrieked "he said dare not me, why do I have to kiss him?" "because I said so, the one who backs out has to make out with me!" within a flash mine and Sonic's lips were pressed firmly against each others, and just as quickly we were sat back in the circle waiting so the next person. I couldn't help but giggle when I saw how far out Amy's bottom lip was, major sulking going on.

After a few hours, Amy made an announcement "Everyone! For two weeks, I invite all of you on holiday! We will be staying in a mansion all too ourselves near the beach! None of you can say no, since I've already paid for us all!" "Ya hear that Knuckie? All too ourselves...together...for two weeks" Rouge began running her hand down Knuckles' arm "YOUR BATTY!" his mussel turning pink, the rest of us laughed. Blaze walked over too me, whilst everyone else was talking amongst themselves "Hey Silver, how come you don't look pleased?" "i don't? But really I am!" she didn't look convinced "your so naive" she smiled before placing her lips against mine, the moment I had been waiting for, had finally arrived, I wrapped my arms around her waist, every one else standing around clapping, apart from Shadow of course.

The party finished about 3 hours later, but I hadn't noticed the time, it felt like I was floating, well, I kinda was, I was too weak to walk, so I used my powers to carry me. I walked Blaze home "Good night Silver" "G-Goodnight Blaze" we kissed goodbye and I made my way home. At home, I pretty much fainted on my sofa. The next morning I floated up stairs and packed my bags, there wasn't much I needed to pack, just sock's, spare gloves and a comb for my spines. Shortly after I closed black suitcase I heard a car pull up nearby, as I pop my head out of the window, I see Blaze waving her hand from the car. I rush downstairs, turning off all the power before opening the front door, locking it behind me and jumping into the passenger seat. Giving each other a quick kiss, Blaze started the engine and off we went.

"There they are! Hey Blaze hi Silver!" Amy screamed as we got out of the car, running over too Blaze and hugging her. Meanwhile I got our bags outs of the car and took them over to the white mansion. The mansions beautiful, as it the front garden, and the view of the sea! When Amy opened the door, I nearly fainted, the place is HUGE, large marble stairs right in the middle, to the left looks like a living room, and too the right look like toilets, "Amy, can you show us around?" I'm so curious, I love mansions! "Sure right this way you two". Once the tour was over, I threw my bag into my room and decided to look around, mostly in the garden. The garden is quite big, but their isn't much space to walk, most of the garden is filled with flowers, there's a swimming pool, a hot tub and a large fountain right near the kitchen at the top of the garden, as well as a seating area next to a BBQ. A few hours after Amy called us to dinner, I'm actually surprised Shadow and Rouge turned up, in fact, everyone from the party did. Dinner was OK, just pizza, then we all decided to go in the hot tub and of course, Rouge had her boobs hanging out as much as possible and sat on Knuckles' lap in the tub. Shadow was sitting next to Sonic, every now and then dunking his face in the water just to piss him off, that was, until Amy put a stop to it. Tails and Cream were talking and messing around whilst me and Blaze just cuddled together. After about five minutes, Shadow shuffled over too me, whispered something in my ear, then went next to Sonic, winking at me. With a grin, I followed his plan, lifting Sonic out of the water with my power, turning him upside down then holding him under the water. Me and Shadow were almost wetting ourselves as Sonic freaked out, but yet again Amy spoiled it! She punches me in the balls! "UNCALLED FOR!" I drop Sonic and hold my crutch in pain "it-it was Shadow's plan!" I whimper "oh really! Well then ill hit him too!" "gee...thanks Silver- BITCH!" now both me and Shadow are in agony, and whats worse...everyone is laughing at us.

Its nearly midnight and were only just getting out of the tub, ready for going to bed, Rouge was off her face, so was Knuckles, so it's kinda obvious what their going to be up too, as for me and Blaze, we decided to sleep in the same room, why not? And no, we're got going to be doing it, heck, we've only been together for a day, yes I may have loved her for years, but I'm more respectful than that! Just reminds me of Sonic! Amy is trying to convince Sonic to sleep with her, but he keeps refusing, good on him considering he's staggering a bit too. Tails and Sonic are in the same room, and Cream is with Amy, so they can't do anything. Anyway, I need to go...bye!


	2. Decisions

"Hey, does anyone know where Shadow was last night?" asks Sonic over the breakfast table, it was only me, Sonic and Tails, the girls were outside having breakfast. Our breakfast was a full English, divine! Apart from Sonic's, he had, yep, chili dogs. "No idea" I said between mouth fulls "I was on the roof" I swear we all nearly hit the ceiling when Shadow came in "d-don't you need to s-sleep Shadow?" the shaking kitsune questions "I'm the ultimate life form, sleeping is for lower life forms" "dude, everyone needs their beauty sleep, except me of course!" Sonic ran his hand through his spines singing: "I'm to sexy for my spines, to sexy for my spines so sexy it hurts OW" Shadow smacks him round the head, and I swear I could have died of laughter right there and then! Tails was trying not to laugh so not to annoy Sonic even more, but once seeing that I was on the floor in tears of laughter, he joined in. Shadow, being all depressed and stuff, just sat at the table with his breakfast, cutting up the bacon.

With breakfast finished, Shadow went off somewhere, he never said where, Sonic and Tails went to the pool again and I just sat in the kitchen alone, listening to the music on my phone. When suddenly someone wrapped their arms around my neck, leaning over my shoulder "hello Silver" shaking the earphones from my ears, I put my hands on the purple hands of my feline girlfriend "hello Blaze, what you up too?" as I look up, I'm met with a soft gentle kiss. "I haven't anything planned today, do you want to go upstairs" she winks at me, moving her hands down my chest, it feels so good "up-up..stairs? What are we gonna do?" I'm stuttering badly but come on, its not my fault, I have a hot cat flirting with me! "to be honest, I just want to spend time with you" and with that, she jumps onto my lap, one arm around my neck and the other hand on my chest, her head resting on my chest fur. After a few minutes of sitting like this, I decide to take Blaze upstairs, before we start getting spied on by Amy. So I place one arm under her legs and the other around her back, and bridal carry her upstairs into our room. Once there...i came to an important decision...i want to marry Blaze the Cat, and make her mine forever.

* * *

**Sorry its so short, I'm have a really rough patch at the moment, all story's will be on hold for the time being. Hopefully it will be sorted within the next 2 weeks. See you all soon!**


End file.
